


nothing like a call from dad to bring down the vibe

by Avacado05



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Baz Needs A Hug, M/M, Malcolm Grimm is an Asshole, Shocker! I'm projecting onto fictional characters, it's like platonic getting together, it's not really romantic, read the description, sorry I suck at tagging, tw shitty parent yelling at their child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacado05/pseuds/Avacado05
Summary: Baz gets a call from Malcolm where he's yelled at for not doing well enough in school even though he got an A. Simon sees he's upset and tries to help him.(Trigger warning: Baz gets yelled at by his dad)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	nothing like a call from dad to bring down the vibe

**Author's Note:**

> My school's parent teacher conferences were two days ago and this was 100% started bc I needed to project onto fictional characters--my favorite coping mechanism! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (It's not beta'd so feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments, but I'd really appreciate if it's worded nicely.) (And also kudos and comments make me feel validated so if you like it please leave some thx :).)

**Simon**

I rarely ever see Baz without his swagger, or his cocky grin. But sometimes, like tonight, he’ll return to our room visibly upset. Sometimes it’ll even look like he might’ve been crying.

Now is one of those times.

**Baz**

I know Snow can see the dried tears on my face and my red eyes, but I can’t even make myself care. And yes, I know I’m probably being overdramatic, but I don’t care. I just got off the phone with my father, in light of report cards being sent out to parents, and I had to listen to my father yell at me. For getting an A.

“The teacher said you never participate, Basil. How’s that going to look?” “I don’t see why it matters; I’m getting a solid A in that class. Obviously it’s not that important.”

“Basil, I don’t want to keep having to advocate on your behalf, especially if this teacher decides to tell the school of your behavior.”

“If he tells the school? That I’m what-not giving up all of my beliefs and personal philosophies to satisfy my idiotic teacher?” At this point my eyes and throat were doing that horrendous thing where, despite my brain telling them not to, they fill with tears and close up.

“I worked so hard to get you into all of the top classes. Don’t throw it all away.”

“You worked hard?!?! I did all the work!” But it came out choked. I wiped away my stupid tears and hung up while I still had some remains of my dignity left. I hate him so much. Am I being ridiculous for wanting him to be proud of me, just once? Why does it even matter to me? Crowley, I’m pathetic.

“Are-are you okay?” Snow says hesitantly, snapping me out of my misery-filled thoughts.

“What?” I snap back, far harsher than I meant to, though some of the venom is marred by the obviousness of the fact that I’ve been crying.

“It’s just . . . you don’t look like yourself right now.”

“Gee, thanks, Snow.” I swear this boy will be my undoing.

“I--that’s not what I meant! I just meant you look upset. Do you wanna talk about it?”

I cross the room and sit down on my bed. I look at Simon and mentally weigh whether or not to tell him what’s bothering me. On the one hand, it’s Snow. On the other hand . . . it’s Snow.

“My father called,” I say after enough time that I’m sure Snow no long wants me to talk. Crowley, I’m so stupid. I bet he hates me and thinks I’m so annoying and--

“Do you want to tell me what he said? I mean, you totally don’t have to, but if you do I’m happy to listen.”

“Why are you being nice to me, Snow? I’m a dick to you.” Oh God he was being nice to me and I just pointed out why he shouldn’t be why am I so self-destructive?

“Because you’re upset, I don’t know. I guess it was just weird to see you like this, and I wanted to help. And, like, we’re roomates; we’re supposed to get along, so.”

“Simon . . .” I don’t really know what to say. I can’t believe he doesn’t hate me. He should hate me.

“And, I, um. I don’t want to be enemies anymore. Can we be friends? I mean unless you don’t wa--”

“I’d really like that, Snow.” I think I might be smiling. It feels weird.

“You called me Simon before.”

“No I didn’t,” I say, rolling my eyes.

“Yes, you did!”

“Does Bunce know you’re delusional?”

“Shut UP!”


End file.
